Astro
Astro is a character on The Jetsons. About Astro He is a grey dog. He is the pet of Elroy Jetson. This dog was only $5 at the pet store. His weight is about 115 pounds. Appearences The Jetsons (1962-1963) * Season 1 - The Coming of Astro, Elroy's TV Show, A Visit from Grandpa, Astro's Top Secret, Las Venus, Test Pilot, Millionaire Astro, The Little Man, Jane's Driving Lesson, G.I. Jetson, Private Property, TV or Not TV and Elroy's Mob Special 1 * 1963 - A Christmas in Orbit City The Jetsons Comedy Show (1964-1977) * Season 1 - * Season 2 - * Season 3 - * Season 4 - * Season 5 - * Season 6 - * Season 7 - * Season 8 - * Season 9 - * Season 10 - * Season 11 - * Season 12 - * Season 13 - * Season 14 - Movie 1 * 1977 - Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics The Jetsons Comedy Show (1978-1981) * Season 15 - * Season 16 - * Season 17 - * Season 18 - Astro and the Space Mutts * The Night of the Crab, Reverso, Menace of the Magnet Maniac, The Greatest Show Off Earth, Rock Punk, Rampage of the Zodiac Man, Will the Real Mr. Galaxy Please Stand Up, Galactic Vac is Back, The Education of Puglor, Jewlie Newstar and Wonder Dog The Jetsons Comedy Show (1982-1984) * Season 19 - * Season 20 - * Season 21 - The Jetsons (1985) * Season 2 - Elroy Meets Orbitty, Rosie Come Home, Solar Snoops, Judy's Birthday Surprise, SuperGeorge, Family Fallout, Instant Replay, Fugitive Fleas, S.M.A.S.H., One Strike, You're Out, Mother's Day for Rosie, S'No Relative, Dance Time, Judy Takes Off, Winner Takes All, The Mirrormorph, The Cosmic Courtship of George and Jane, High Moon, Hi-Tech Wreck, Little Bundle of Trouble, Elroy in Wonderland, The Swiss Family Jetson, Rip-Off Rosie, Fantasy Planet, Space Bong, Haunted Halloween, Astro's Big Moment, Jetson's Millions, The Wrong Stuff, The Vacation, Team Spirit, Future Tense, Far-Out Father, Dog Daze Afternoon, Grandpa and the Galactic Golddigger, Robot's Revenge, To Tell the Truth, Boy George, Judy's Elopement, The Century's Best and A Jetson Christmas Carol The Jetsons Comedy Show (1986) * Season 22 - Movie 2 * 1986 - Tanis and Orbitty The Jetsons Comedy Show (1987) * Season 23 - The Jetsons (1987) * Season 3 - Crime Games, ASTROnomical I.Q., 9 to 5 to 9, Invisibly Yours, George, Father/Daughter Dance, Clean as a Hound's Tooth, Wedding Bells for Rosey, The Odd Pod, Two Many Georges and Spacely for a Day Movie 3 * 1987 - The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones The Jetsons Comedy Show (1988) * Season 24 - Movie 4 and 5 * 1988 - Rockin' with Judy Jetson and Orbitty the Alien The Jetsons Comedy Show (1989) * Season 25 - The Jetsons Comedy Show (1990) * Season 26 - Movie 6 * 1990 - Jetsons: The Movie The Jetsons Comedy Show (1991-present) * Season 27 - * Season 28 - * Season 29 - * Season 30 - * Season 31 - * Season 32 - * Season 33 - * Season 34 - * Season 35 - * Voice Actors * Don Messick * Frank Welker Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Jetsonian A to Z Category:Dogs Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Males